


who knew an endermen's anxiety's weakness was a tired anarchist

by wooteena



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), because i havent watched ranboo 'join' the antarctic empire so i made my own mini au :), tw for mentions of murder n mention of a panic attack, very light though 👍
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooteena/pseuds/wooteena
Summary: Ranboo wants to join the Antarctic Empire, but when you're bad at eye contact and have a pension for over analysing, it turns out Technoblade of all people has a bit of patience for him.ORA alternate version of however Ranboo started living with Phil and Techno because guess who hasn't watched a stream (or two).
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 666





	who knew an endermen's anxiety's weakness was a tired anarchist

**Author's Note:**

> hullo i was reading a Real Life Book and the way it described things made me feel terrible about how i wrote so i just started word vomiting about ranboo and techno with extra vigour because!!! i care for them!!! ok enjoy!!!!

"I... I wanna stay with you and Phil." Ranboo spits out, like hot food you keep in your mouth for a moment too long.

Techno gives him a weighted look, his mask of cold indifference crumbling into a furrowed brow and a scrunched nose, his lip drawing up slightly. Ranboo finds himself burning under Techno's gaze (even though they hadn't met eyes once), but not willing to say a word to elaborate as if every sound he uttered could be crafted into a sword pointed at his own throat.

Technoblade sighs. Ranboo's breath hitches.

The silence feels like a diluted harming potion dripping down his throat, slowly getting more unbearable and it feels like he can't breath or at least he thinks he can't-

"Fine." and Technoblade's mask is back, his eyebrows low and eyes blank. Unreadable. 

" _Fine?!_ " Ranboo echoes, half relived, half bewildered, because he almost had a fu-reaking panic attack and all Techno says is Fine?

" _ **Fine**_." Technoblade repeats in a manner that sounds like it has an asterisk; one saying that he is completely done with Ranboo and has decided that the conversation is over.

But Ranboo, in his endless need to explain everything obviously will allow nothing of finality unless its done on his behalf.

"No, no it is fine, of course its fine, its _great_! I mean- you don't care? Really fine?" Ranboo says, finally stringing together his sentence as if he speaks using scrabble.

Techno slowly breathes in, then breathes out, remembering to sympathize with anxious children.

"Look Ranboo, I'm a lot of things," _murderer, Blood God, a new older brother figure, The Bla-_ , "but I'm not really known as 'Techno the Liar', or anythin'. Me n' Phil'll help make you a house before it starts snowin' tomorrow. I'll set up somethin' makeshift for you to sleep in tonight." He looks at Ranboo, slightly away from the eyes, expecting a response.

Ranboo nods.

And as an even bigger surprise than his throat not being slit that night, Technoblade _smiles_. 

And for the first time in a while, the voices were kinder. Not quieter, nor even nice enough to be kind, but kinder.

_'He barely quirked his lip, you're blowing it out of proportion!'_

_'Hey, I'll take it over a violent death!'_

_'NEW BROTHER NEW BROTHER, W, TECHNOSMILEEEEE, the collab we didnt deserve but needed, /rainbowchat'_

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my bf not only because i love him but because they read this over n gave feedback :,,),))) <3;&;@)&@(
> 
> give feedback rn 🔫


End file.
